


El paladín prometido

by Ink_Alchemist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depressed Lance, Established Relationship, Fake Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Space Pirates, The Princess Bride AU, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, space adventures
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Alchemist/pseuds/Ink_Alchemist
Summary: ¡Acercáos, oh público, a este relato de aventuras espaciales, amor, piratas, imperios galácticos, venganza y milagros!¿Quién dijo que el amor tenía que limitarse sólo a un sistema solar? ¿Y a una galaxia? ¿Hasta dónde pueden llegar dos personas para volver a juntar aquello que el destino ha separado? ¿Hay límites para el amor? ¿Para la venganza? ¿Para la esperanza? ¿Para la tozudez? Pasen y lean, estimado público, y juzguen ustedes mismos...AU de La princesa prometida





	1. El Prometido

La primera vez que el señor McClain vio a su hijo recién nacido, la impresión no fue, como suele decirse, la mejor. No era su primera visita al paritorio y, probablemente, tampoco sería la última, pero, aun así, el pequeño Lance lo sorprendió… para mal. Aquella pequeña bolita peluda, muy mojada en unas partes y demasiado áspera y seca en otras, lo miraba con ojos nebulosos, que no terminaban de enfocar bien. Mientras lo estrechaba contra su pecho, el anonadado señor McClain, que nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse a esto de ser padre, exclamó “¡Lo feo que es el pobre y cómo lo quiero!”

No hace falta decir que cuando esas mismas palabras llegaron a los oídos de la esposa del susodicho, las represalias no tardaron en llegar “¡MI hijo es la cosa más preciosa de este mundo! ¡Ya vas a dormir con las gallinas una semana, no lo empeores más!” contestó mientras se lo arrebataba de las manos y lo acunaba entre arrullos. Desde ese momento y hasta el final de sus días, Lance Hernando McClain fue a todos los efectos el niño de mamá. 

No hacía falta mucho para que Lance se agarrara a un cumplido como si le fuera la vida en ello, pero hay que decir a su favor que la cantidad de veces que su madre le repitió esa misma historia ayudó bastante a que se le grabara a fuego en el cerebro. La frase se convirtió en su seña de identidad: “Buenos días, me llamo Lance McClain y soy la cosa más preciosa de este mundo” fue su presentación el primer día de escuela, cuando con tres años se puso de pie (aunque sólo le habían pedido prestada la goma de borrar) y se la recitó a su perplejo compañero de pupitre mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Puede que no fuera a efectos reales el niño más guapo del paritorio, ni de preescolar, ni de la escuela, ni del instituto, ni del club de bachata de los martes y jueves en la iglesia del pueblo; pero sin duda era el que más se esforzaba. Se reía, bailaba, contestaba a las preguntas de la profesora con más ganas y energía que nadie y acababa absorbiendo toda la atención del ambiente como una esponja, hasta que lo único a lo que cualquier persona con unos niveles de resistencia normales podía mirar era a él. Siempre se las apañaba para que, hasta el simple sonido de sus pasos contra el suelo de madera de la escuela, sonara indiscutiblemente _Lance_.

Aunque nadie hubiera apostado nunca por el cuarto de siete hermanos, lo cierto es que en el pequeño pueblo en el que vivía el apellido McClain acabó ligado de manera indisoluble a su nombre. Armado con la vieja bicicleta heredada de sus hermanos mayores (que la habían heredado de su madre, que a su vez la había heredado de su hermano) patrullaba los caminos de los alrededores sin descanso en busca de problemas o de oportunidades para decir su famosa frase “Hola, soy Lance McClain, la cosa más preciosa de este mundo” con la que obsequiaba a todo ser viviente sin excepciones. 

Todos los domingos Lance salía de la iglesia cogido del brazo de su madre, con su mejor sonrisa de niño bueno y de punta en blanco de pies a cabeza, apartando a sus hermanos a codazos para pasar el primero. Todos los domingos el padre Ramírez paraba a sus padres para comentarles las novedades de la semana en la parroquia. Nada parecía presagiar que aquel domingo tuviera nada de especial, al fin y al cabo, todo había seguido la rutina de siempre…

—Tengo algo que contaros —Lance, que en aquel momento se hurgaba la nariz sin disimulo, no era consciente de lo mucho que iba a cambiar su vida aquella noticia—, me han informado de un programa de acogida temporal de niños huérfanos.

—¿De acogida temporal? Padre, no sé si se ha dado cuenta, pero ya tenemos siete de los nuestros.

—Lo sé, hija, lo sé… Pero se trata de sacar de sus orfanatos u hogares de acogida a esos pobres niños durante el verano. Piensa en esos angelitos de ciudad que no pueden correr por el campo como tus dulces hijos. —Al “dulce niño” Lance no le hacía ninguna gracia esta idea de traer más competidores a su territorio.

—Bueno, si es por los niños…

Habían pasado meses desde aquella breve conversación con el párroco y ninguno de los McClain se había parado a pensar en aquella promesa, hasta que una mañana el cartero les metió una carta en el buzón que no esperaban. No era una factura (aunque siempre pareciera que no paraban de llegar) ni una carta de algún familiar, aunque el sobre parecía oficial y serio. 

—“Estimada familia McClain: Les informamos de que su solicitud para participar en el programa — _¿Programa? ¿Qué programa?_ — de acogida estival de niños en situación de desamparo ha sido aceptada. En vista de las buenas referencias que les avalan — _¡Ya me acuerdo! Es aquello a lo que nos apuntó el padre Ramírez_ —, hemos procedido a asignarles uno de los menores para que pase el verano con ustedes. Su nombre es Keith Kogane, tiene doce años, y llegará a la estación de autobuses de Santa Ana el 17 de junio a las dos de la tarde...»

—¡En dos semanas, eso es muy pronto! ¿Y si es un violador o un asesino? —Lance estaba cada vez menos de acuerdo con esa súbita idea de su familia de traer extraños a casa.

—Calla, Lance, no interrumpas a mamá. «Les aseguramos que los niños que participan en este programa no tienen problemas de conducta significativos, pero rogamos tengan paciencia con ellos.»

—Entonces es un psicópata seguro, en mi cuarto no lo metáis —Favorito o no, no hubo manera de que escapara a aquella mirada helada. 

Y así, es como Keith Kogane acabó aquel verano (y todos los demás de su adolescencia) en Villa Margarita.

Aquel año la convivencia no fue fácil, desde el primer contacto visual todo el mundo supo que aquello iba a ser un infierno. Puede que el hecho de que ambos tuvieran la misma edad, ayudara a que el rey sin corona de la casa sintiera que aquel desconocido con aires de grandeza ( _Lance, no ha llegado todavía, ¿cómo sabes qué aires tiene?_ ) reaccionara como si le hubieran metido un zorro en el gallinero.

Keith llegó el día y a la hora que indicaba la carta y en la vieja furgoneta de la familia le esperaban el señor McClain, su hija pequeña, Daisy, y una especie de ser larguirucho que no se dignaba a mirarle llamado (según el suspiro exasperado de su padre) Lance. 

El contraste entre el recién llegado y su familia de acogida temporal saltaba a la vista, los McClain- _Sánchez_ (como le explicaron en cuanto llegó) hablaban hablaban hablaban gruñían un poco y volvían a hablar, en una interminable ristra de palabras que lo envolvía todo. Parecían incapaces de hacer nada sin meterse en los asuntos de los demás y disfrutaban del irresistible placer de frases como «Te lo dije» o «Quita que tú no sabes». La primera semana, Keith tenía tal sobrecarga de información y de familiaridad, que se la pasó escondido en la cuadra, escondido entre los caballos, las sillas de montar y los trastos que se acumulaban por doquier, huyendo de todo y, sobre todo, _de todos_. 

Como siempre cuando se trataba de meterse en las cosas de los demás, el primero en darse cuenta de su escondite fue Lance y durante una cena le pidió por favor que le pasara las patatas “por favor, _mozo de cuadra_ ”. Huelga decir que sí, se las pasó, pero contra su cara y la colleja de su madre tampoco tardó mucho en llegar, lo cual no hizo más que alentarle. Después de eso, aunque empezará a acostumbrarse al ritmo de vida, a relacionarse más con los McClain y dejará de esconderse definitivamente, el mote le perseguía como una mosca pesada (probablemente, ni, aunque la cuadra quedará reducida a cenizas, los caballos huyeran y nunca más volviera a construirse otra en la granja podría haberse librado de él). Keith, por su parte, pasó a pagarle con la única moneda que ese niño malcriado no podía soportar, el silencio.

Durante todo el verano, se las apañó para no quedarse a solas con él, ni siquiera se sentaba cerca en la mesa durante la comida si podía evitarlo. Con sus aires de duro y de solitario, “el nuevo”, como lo llamaban los hermanos mayores, era mucho más interesante que la gente que ya conocían del pueblo, así que lo adoptaron. A menudo, cuando salían de la granja subidos a la parte de atrás de la furgoneta, se veía a lo lejos una figura subida a una bicicleta vieja y pintada a parches; la distancia no bastaba para diluir el aura de hostilidad que desprendía. 

Aunque en conjunto la experiencia fue extraña, diferente a cualquier otra de la que tuviera memoria, cuando el tiempo con los McClain acabó y tuvo que volver a subirse al autobús para volver con su familia de acogida (no a casa, él no consideraba que tuviera un hogar al que volver y menos después de ver cómo era uno de verdad aquel verano), cuando tuvo que enfrentarse al cuestionario de evaluación del programa y a la pregunta de «¿Repetirías la experiencia el año que viene con la misma familia?», Keith no había tachado la casilla de «Sí» en una hoja de lector óptico tan rápido en su vida. 

Durante el invierno, el tiempo que había pasado en la granja parecía casi irreal, tan lejano y diferente a su realidad de todos los días, que cuando llegaba la carta de la señora McClain ( _María, cariño, la señora McClain es mi suegra_ ) todos los meses, Keith se quedaba embobado mirándola, preguntándose si era de verdad o si desaparecería en un pestañeo. Cuando se decidía a abrir el sobre, saboreaba cada palabra como si le fuera la vida en ello, releyendo y releyendo las noticias de la vida diaria de la familia como si fueran su libro favorito. 

« _Cariño, hoy en día ya nadie manda cartas, pero me parecía la mejor manera de estar contigo mientras estás lejos. A Daisy se le ha caído su primer diente y mi Lance ha puesto purpurina bajo su almohada para que parezca que ha sido El Hada de los Dientes. Después de lavar las sábanas, toda la ropa de la casa está llena de purpurina, seguro que para cuando vuelvas todavía queda..._ »

El curso no podía pasar más lento. Keith estudiaba para mantenerse en el Programa de Alto Rendimiento de su instituto, que al fin y al cabo era lo que lo había adelantado tantos puestos en la lista de espera y le había dado la oportunidad de tener las cartas de María esperándolo en el buzón todos los meses. Las notas, los exámenes, los trabajos, se acumulaban y Keith se movía en piloto automático, metido en su cabeza, esperando al verano. 

La segunda semana de junio ya estaba en el autobús de vuelta a casa de los McClain. En la estación, al otro lado del andén, en la misma vieja furgoneta gastada en la que se había quedado dormido una noche mirando las estrellas, le esperaban María McClain, la pequeña Daisy (que había crecido más de un palmo desde la última vez) y Ted, al que parecía que el Papá Noel de los catorce años le había regalado ni más ni menos que dos palmos de alto y otros dos de ancho. 

Mientras volvían a Villa Margarita (aún tenía que preguntar el porqué de ese nombre), a lo lejos vio una cochambrosa bicicleta que se esforzaba por seguir el ritmo que le marcaban los pedales, balanceándose peligrosamente entre las piedras del camino. No tardó ni un segundo en girar la cabeza y ponerse a hablar con Daisy, la cual le enseñó con orgullo su nuevo diente, ya casi fuera del todo y los otros tres que empezaban a moverse. Las polvorientas alfombrillas del coche relucían con destellos de purpurina y antes de bajar del coche, se dio cuenta de que ya había por los menos tres brillos en su mano derecha que no estaban allí antes. 

El segundo verano pasó más rápido aún que el primero. Keith se esforzó en saborear cada minuto allí, sabiendo que cuando terminara volvería de nuevo al anonimato, a la rutina, a los días completamente iguales unos de otros. Hasta que no volvió a estar inmerso en el ruido constante, no se dio cuenta de verdad de cómo lo había echado de menos, los McClain cacareando a su alrededor sin parar, como tenía que ser, como si estuvieran vivos, tan vivos que se les escapara la fuerza por la boca. 

Obviamente, intentaba que no notaran lo mucho que los había echado de menos, pero a veces cuando estaba sentados todos juntos después de la cena peleándose a su manera cariñosamente agresiva y él se dedicaba a escuchar en silencio, absorbiendo todo aquello para cuando estuviera solo de nuevo; María se levantaba del sofá porque no aguantaba más los gruñidos de sus hijos y se tomaba la molestia de pasar por su lado para revolverle el pelo con candidez y una sonrisa sincera. En momentos como ese, no le quedaba la menor duda de que lo sabían, sabían lo mucho que le gustaba estar allí con ellos.

En cuanto al pesado de Lance... aquel año no se vieron mucho. El sonido de su bicicleta era una constante en su vida, pero siempre en la lejanía. A veces lo oía en un cuarto discutiendo con sus hermanos, pero cuando entraba, se las apañaba para desaparecer como un remolino por la puerta, gritando algo de que se había dejado la bici mal aparcada (¿Mal aparcada dónde? ¿En medio de las gallinas?). Keith siguió con la estrategia de ignorarlo, aunque el ver cómo se ignoraban el uno al otro hacía que el ceño de María se frunciera como un acordeón.

El verano acabó y tuvo que volver a la estación de autobuses, de vuelta otra vez al curso. Aquel año, volvió a cambiar de familia de acogida ( _No es mal chico, pero no acabamos de hacernos con él..._ ) otra vez a empezar de nuevo, en una nueva casa, con nuevas personas que eran familia entre ellos, pero no con él. Por mucho que lo intentaran, por mucho que Keith lo intentara, no conseguían llegar a tener ese nivel de intimidad, de confianza, que los McClain se gritaban a todas horas. Y todos los meses en el nuevo buzón cartas de María y de su maridoArthur « _Hola, Keith, muchacho, no se me da bien escribir cartas. Lávate los dientes y come bien. Las patatas han salido bien este año..._ »

Estudiar, estudiar, estudiar y estudiar, hasta que le doliera la cabeza y se quedara dormido sobre los libros. Para ser el mejor, para cumplir sus sueños, para volver el verano siguiente a Villa Margarita. 

Y de nuevo el verano. El autobús, que nunca corría lo suficiente, y la pequeña comitiva que lo esperaba al pie mismo del cacharro. Keith ya tenía catorce años, era todo un hombre, pero ver a María y a Arthur con aquellas enormes sonrisas de oreja a oreja fue suficiente para que rompiera a llorar y bajara despedido por las escaleras, hacia los brazos abiertos de la señora McClain. 

Por desgracia, Lance también había crecido aquel año y también se creía todo un hombre. Durante aquel invierno, el cuarto hijo de los McClain « _Hola, mozo de cuadras, soy yo, la cosa más bonita de este mundo_ » había crecido dos palmos enteros y ya estaba igualado con sus hermanos mayores. Sin embargo, sus proporciones eran un desastre (y la piel de su cara, cubierta de acné, pero esa es otra historia), por mucho que comiera como si su estómago no tuviera fondo y masticar fuera opcional, era literalmente un fideo. 

Pero lo peor no era tener que ver a aquel fideo merodeando en una bicicleta que se le había quedado pequeña, lo peor era que había dejado de lado la estrategia de ignorarlo y ahora lo perseguía por todas partes, gritándole desafíos. Sí, Lance McClain había decidido por su cuenta declararle la guerra, se había erigido en el papel de Alemania en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y Keith no tenía más remedio que ser los Aliados y ver como el monstruo del espagueti volador se comía su espacio vital.

El pobre muchacho intentaba escurrir el bulto, evitar confrontaciones. Evitando a toda costa pelearse con el niño favorito de María, lo último que quería era que se enfadara con él, ni darle motivos para que dejara de mirarlo con aquellos ojos llenos de amor, para que le sonriera con orgullo (sí, aquella luz en sus ojos cuando Keith hablaba del programa de estudios, de sus notas, tenía que ser orgullo). Pero hay cosas que son inevitables y Lance era una de ellas. Si se ponía a jugar con Daisy, a los pocos minutos allí estaba él, molestándolos, quitándole los juguetes a su hermana, tirándole de las trenzas. Si se iba solo a nadar en el río, menos de cinco minutos después se escuchaba el sonido de un cuerpo saltando a bomba al agua, seguido de los gritos de “¡Cobarde! ¡Lento! ¡Mira cómo te gano, mozo de cuadra!”.

Día tras día, su vida pasó a consistir en ver a Lance expandirse, meterse en todas sus rendijas, persiguiéndolo constantemente. No había rincón en el que él no estuviera, ni momento de descanso. Sus bromas, sus gritos, sus “Mozo de cuadra mira esto, ¿a que tú no te das en la barbilla con las rodillas al subir en bici?” “Mozo de cuadra, ¿a que no llegas al estante de arriba? Es una pena que seas tan bajito...”. Sólo cuando estaba su madre delante, bajaba el ritmo y lo dejaba respirar por lo menos un rato, aunque bastaba con que María saliera un momento del cuarto para que las patadas debajo de la mesa volvieran.

Keith era consciente de que la paciencia no era su punto fuerte, por lo que antes o después explotaría y todo se iría al traste. No obstante, se sorprendió a si mismo aguantando hasta el último día de verano, cuando se encontró con sus calcetines colgados en el árbol del patio, como una especie de árbol de Navidad de ropa interior.

—¡Maldito imbécil! —le gritó mientras lo perseguía descalzo por la casa a toda velocidad. A pesar de que Keith se jactaba de ser especialmente rápido, no pudo contra las piernas de espagueti de su adversario, que voló hasta su bicicleta y desapareció en la lejanía y a pesar de que corrió detrás de él, nadie conocía los alrededores como Lance, de modo que no tardó en perderlo.

Aquella noche hizo guardia frente a la puerta de su cuarto, esperando a que apareciera para consumar su venganza. No obstante, a pesar de que no pegó ojo en toda la noche, no oyó nada que le diera pistas sobre el paradero de su, ahora, enemigo declarado. 

A las seis de la mañana María salió de su cuarto en pijama con los ojos pegados de sueño. Iba hacia la cocina para tomarse su café obligatorio, sin el que no podía considerarse oficialmente despierta, y se lo encontró allí, sentado con la espalda contra la puerta del cuarto, roncando a pierna suelta con la cabeza apoyada en su propio hombro y un hilillo de baba deslizándose mejilla abajo. Su risa, ronca por el sueño todavía, y el movimiento de su mano al limpiarle la cara despertó a Keith, que decidió rendirse y meterse en la cama de una vez. Poco después, tapado hasta la barbilla con la sábana, volvió a quedarse dormido con el sonido de la cafetera al silbar de fondo y una conversación entre risas.

Durante el resto de lo que le quedaba de día en Villa Margarita no vio a Lance por los alrededores, hasta que una vez subido al autobús de nuevo lo vio aparcar la bicicleta al otro lado de la valla de la estación. Sin pensárselo ni un momento, saltó por encima de la señora que se había sentado a su lado y se precipitó hacia la entrada al vehículo, sacó la cabeza por la puerta e, ignorando las protestas del resto de pasajeros y del conductor, gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

—¡El año que viene te vas a enterar, payaso en bicicleta!

Mientras lo arrastraban hacia dentro alcanzó a escuchar un «¡Keith, esa boca!» de María McClain, que lo miraba escandalizada desde el andén y una repelente voz que conocía desgraciadamente bien.

—¡Aquí te espero, mozo de cuadra!

Con el regreso a su vida normal volvieron de nuevo los problemas que llevaba arrastrando toda su vida. Otro cambio de familia de acogida (en la anterior iban a tener un bebé y ya no tenían espacio para él) y la certeza de que la única constante en su vida eran los McClain y las noticias que le seguían llegando por correo. Una reunión con su agente de adopción y ¡ZAS! trasladado a una casa a más de una hora en transporte público de su instituto en vez de a quince minutos. Casa nueva, familia nueva, vecinos nuevos, pero las mismas cartas de siempre. 

Cartas de María, largas y llenas de anécdotas y noticias. Cartas de Arthur, escuetas y directas. Cartas de Daisy, con ortografía libre e ilustradas. Y la novedad de aquel año, cartas de Lance, las más largas de todas y las más... exaltadas (y egocéntricas). 

Aquel invierno su vida acabó reduciéndose a un borrón entre visitas del cartero y los exámenes que seguían llegando, todo ello añadido a las clases de esgrima a las que el programa le había obligado a apuntarse y que, sorprendentemente, hacían más llevadera la espera. Jamás habría esperado que un deporte que parecía tan sacado de un libro de historia fuera lo suyo, pero, sin embargo, con la espada en la mano y un oponente enfrente, sentía la excitación a través de su cuerpo, vibrando sin pausa.

Como todos los años, aunque siempre se hacía de rogar, el verano acabó llegando y con él: el gran enfrentamiento.

En el preciso momento en el que establecieron contacto visual, se abrió la veda, desde ese instante en el que Keith bajó del coche en la casa que ya conocía tan bien y Lance se asomó a la ventana de su cuarto para verle llegar, no hubo pausa ni descanso para nadie. Si estaban despiertos, estaban enzarzados en alguna competición o intentando fastidiarse el uno al otro, el silencio sólo implicada que algo más gordo de lo normal se avecinaba.

El resto de los McClain se acostumbró a trazar un círculo imaginario a su alrededor para asegurarse de no interponerse en el fuego cruzado, porque las consecuencias podían ser desastrosas. Y así, aquel año fue bautizado como «Las olimpiadas de Keith y Lance», porque hasta bajar las escaleras se convirtió en una competición. 

Marcador a 0, empieza el día. Keith se levantó el primero se coló en el cuarto del otro para saltarle sobre el estómago e inmovilizarlo contra el colchón entre alaridos: 1-0. Después, la competición se trasladó al cuarto de baño (eso si conseguían salir por la puerta del dormitorio, porque ni siquiera dejar pasar al otro estaba permitido). Lance consiguió adelantarlo y celebró el tanto entre gritos de triunfo (1-1), mientras que Keith corría hacia el otro aseo. A continuación, tocaba bajar las escaleras entre empujones, propinándose empellones, pellizcos, patadas y codazos, para desequilibrar al otro y el primero a darle los buenos días a María y a Arthur, que empezaban a plantearse el cambiar el café por una tila (Lance ganó esa tanda también, 1-2). Seguidamente el desayuno, el que primero terminaba con los montones comida que se ponían en el plato se alzaba con aquella victoria (Lance otra vez 1-3). Después: se vestían, ordenaban los cuartos, volvían a bajar las escaleras, salían por la puerta de entrada, daban de comer a las gallinas, peinaban a Daisy (para evitar la calvicie prematura aquel verano la niña aprendió a peinarse sola), hacían los recados (en eso la casa salía ganando, todo estaba como los chorros del oro), bajaban a comprar al pueblo, se bañaban en el río, volvían corriendo a casa (la bicicleta había pasado a mejor vida aquel invierno), ayudaban a preparar la comida, comían (otro grotesco espectáculo) y así hasta el final del día, cuando caían muertos en sus camas y la competición diaria se daba por terminada (41-42, un resultado apretado aquel día), hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando volvían a empezar el contador.

María mantenía la esperanza de que todo aquel tiempo en común acabara por conseguir que se hicieran amigos por fin para que el resto pudiera seguir viviendo en paz, pero el tiempo pasaba y aquella enconada lucha diaria seguía sin descanso. Daba igual que fuera un día normal de la semana, sábado, domingo o fiestas de guardar (el 4 de julio hubo un feo accidente con los petardos y los dos se quedaron sin cejas) la competición seguía y seguía.

Al final, la venganza se quedó un poco apartada (por no decir anulada, a ninguno de los dos se le ocurría nunca apuntar las puntuaciones) y las peleas se convirtieron en rutina. Simplemente, ya no sabían qué hacer si no estaban desafiándose el uno al otro. Tenían quince años, estaban llenos de energía y de ganas de gastarla toda en batallas inútiles que hacían que los días fueran más llevaderos. Parar dejó de ser una opción, la adrenalina de ganarse cada punto lo consumió todo y, a decir verdad, así era mucho más divertido, de modo que ninguno de los dos se planteaba dejarlo.

Estaban tan concentrados en su juego particular, que no se dieron cuenta de lo rápido que se esfumaba el verano. Un pestañeo y, de repente, un comentario durante la comida pinchó su burbuja.

—Keith, deberías empezar a recoger tus cosas, en una semana vuelves a casa.

Los dos se quedaron congelados en sus asientos, con los tenedores a medio camino entre el plato y la boca. Un cruce de miradas y el repentino sentimiento de que aquello, como lo de todos los veranos, también se iba a acabar. Keith sintió como una bola de amargura se deslizaba esófago abajo, su apetito acababa de morir fulminado de un ataque al corazón. ¿Es que cuatro veranos no eran suficientes para meterse en la cabeza que aquello no era más que un descanso en su vida y como tal, tarde o temprano siempre se terminaba? Sumido en sus pensamientos, murmuró una respuesta afirmativa y empujó el plato lejos de sí, dispuesto a regalarle a Lance aquel punto. 

Para su sorpresa, su autoproclamado rival no tardó en seguir su ejemplo y, poco después, se levantó de la mesa y salió por la puerta del patio, causando algo poco común en su hogar, el silencio. Keith no dijo nada, porque el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, pero un sólo vistazo a la cara de preocupación de María McClain fue más que suficiente para que se decidiera a seguirlo.

—Keith, no hemos nadado en el río de noche —musitó Lance cuando lo encontró subido a la parte de atrás de la furgoneta poco después.

—Esto... ¿Porque es una estupidez y no me apetece morir ahogado? —contestó el susodicho mientras se aupaba para sentarse a su lado.

—No seas cobarde, el agua te llega por la cintura.

Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para que los dos salieran corriendo hacia el camino dándose empujones. En silencio, concentrados en desestabilizar al otro, evitando que sus pensamientos salieran catapultados hacia el futuro. Mientras se arrancaban la ropa sin parar de correr (« _Los calzoncillos no, imbécil_ ») y saltaban en bomba al agua helada (los gritos se oyeron hasta en el pueblo) sólo existía el ahora. Ambos se dedicaron a perseguirse entre las rocas punzantes del lecho del río, intentando ahogarse el uno al otro, hasta que les castañearon los dientes y se les entumecieron las extremidades, hasta que el cerebro se les entumeció y las piernas empezaron a fallarles. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ser el primero en decir que tenía frío y la poca luz que llegaba de la luna hacía que ver lo azules que tenían los labios fuera imposible. La hipotermia en pleno agosto empezaba a ser una posibilidad cuando los encontraron. 

Era la primera vez en los cuatro años que llevaba pasando el verano con los McClain en que Keith era el foco del enfado de María (Lance también estaba allí, pero quince años de experiencia le daban la veteranía para saber enfrentarse a la ira de su madre), nunca jamás nadie le había gritado tanto. Encogido en la mesa de la cocina, tiritando de frío y con la espalda doblada debajo de la sucesiva pila de mantas que la iracunda matriarca iba arrojando sucesivamente sobre él. 

Cuando las mantas se le acabaron, empezó a llegar la comida: pocas cosas daban más miedo en la tierra que María McClain friendo un huevo entre gritos, con el aceite saltando sin cesar a su alrededor (« _¡Niñatos irresponsables! ¡En el río de noche SIN CENAR!_ »). Keith seguía sin tener hambre, pero las ráfagas de ira seguían llegando y ni Lance ni él se atrevieron a dejar nada en el plato. Nunca le había aterrorizado tanto una salchicha de pavo.

Parecía que la ira se iba aplacando, porque el chorro de voz materno iba disminuyendo en volumen. Mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas tragar el trozo de pan que le había puesto enfrente, el fuego se apagó y la señora McClain tomó asiento frente a ellos (le daba demasiado miedo en ese instante como para llamarla por su nombre de pila). Lo que vino después fue un terrorífico silencio y una sensación extraña que se instaló en el pecho de aquel niño huérfano desde los dos años que nunca le había importado lo suficiente a nadie como para causarle preocupación.

—Señora McClai-María —El último aliento le dio las luces para corregirse antes de volver a despertar al monstruo—, muchas gracias por preocuparse por mí.

Lance cogió aire para quejarse sobre aquel robo de atención indiscriminado, pero antes de que empezará a hablar su madre le lanzó una mirada y le cortó con un «Keith y mamá están hablando de cosas importantes, Lance, cállate», seguido de la mayor dosis de amor de madre de la que Keith tenía memoria. Es triste que tu primer recuerdo de un beso en la frente o de que te enjuaguen las lágrimas que te corren por las mejillas (como Lance se aseguró de recordarle repetidamente después) sea a los dieciséis años, pero el presente también se impuso en aquel momento y aquella noche se fue a dormir con la extraña sensación de sentirse querido (y castigado sin postre hasta el verano siguiente).

Ninguno de los años anteriores le había dolido tanto irse como aquel, ninguno de los años anteriores Lance lo había acompañado hasta el pie del autobús, ninguno de los años anteriores María se había despedido con un «Acuérdate de que te quiero» (Por supuesto la emoción por el acercamiento emocional con Lance le llegó hasta que diez minutos después le llegó el primer mensaje, ahí se arrepintió de darle su teléfono).

Aquel invierno fue extraño. Sus cosas de siempre seguían allí. Seguía dejándose la vida estudiando (y seguía dándole buenos resultados), seguía dejándose la vida en esgrima (y, según las miradas de envidia que le mandaban sus compañeros, eso también le daba buenos resultados), seguía sintiéndose la persona más afortunada del mundo cuando llegaban cartas de... de casa (seguía resistiéndose a usar esa palabra, pero hacía tiempo que no podía evitar referirse a Villa Margarita como tal). La novedad fue la comunicación con Lance... 24/7.

Ese chico no sabía hacer las cosas a medias, ahora que se sentía con derecho a mandarle mensajes, parecía que le pagaban por ello. Keith quería odiarlo, nunca había sido una persona a la que le gustaran las tecnologías (o a lo mejor, simplemente nunca había tenido a nadie que quisiera usarlas para hablar con él), pero nunca imaginó que le gustaría despertarse por las mañanas con un vídeo de María corriendo enfurecida por los pasillos sacando a sus hijos de la cama entre alaridos. No obstante, pronto se dio cuenta de que le encantaba. Lance sentía la imperiosa necesidad de quejarse durante horas de la tontería más estúpida y a él le encantaba ser testigo (para después recordárselo con sorna cuando decidiera olvidarlo). 

Se acabó estar sólo durante los interminables trayectos al instituto en transporte público, comer lo más rápido posible en la cantina sentado en una mesa apartada del resto o pasar solo los tirones musculares y los dolores de los entrenamientos. “ _Es que no tienes nada que hacer??? No tienes vida??” “Igual te sorprende mi genialidad, pero sé hacer más de una cosa al mismo tiempo, mozo de cuadra :P_ ”. Sentir el móvil vibrar en su bolsillo a lo largo del día se convirtió en su ancla. Jamás pensó que algún día daría las gracias por Lance, pero el caso es que estaba tremendamente agradecido a quien fuera (especialmente a sus padres, que tenían parte de culpa en su hijo) por el amigo que le había tocado.

¿Amigo? Sí, amigo, sin duda. No es que Keith hubiera tenido muchos antes para comparar, pero aquello tenía que ser amistad. No era como la de las películas, con palmadas en la espalda y frases grandilocuentes, pero a su manera (peleándose, insultándose, metiéndose el uno con el otro sin parar, reconfortándose mutuamente cuando algo salía mal, diciendo tonterías para conseguir que el otro se riera, hablando hasta bien entrada la noche porque uno de los dos no tenía sueño) sí lo era. Por primera vez en sus vidas, se llevaban bien el uno con el otro y era genial. 

Estúpida pubertad que siempre tiene que estropearlo todo...

Ese no era Lance y punto. No. Era. Él.

Estaba cansado del viaje, era eso. Era la primera vez que cogía el primer autobús para ir a Santa Ana, no eran ni las seis de la mañana todavía y el sol acababa de empezar a salir, por lo tanto, todo esto era más que una alucinación. Su cerebro sabía que su amigo iba a ir a recogerlo a la estación porque estaba en el pueblo en el baile de fin de curso y, malévolamente, había decidido rellenar los huecos con... con... con _Lance_. 

El monstruo del espagueti volador había echado músculos (por fin). No muchos, ni muy exagerados, pero desde luego allí estaban, dándole una nueva forma a su cuerpo. Además, siempre había sido moreno, pero nunca había parecido suave, eso también era nuevo (¿Y los granos? ¿Dónde estaban los granos?). Ahora su piel era terciopelo dorado. 

Keith no iba a poder perdonarse nunca aquel pensamiento tan cursi, pero era verdad. La cara seguía siendo la misma de siempre, excepto por los nuevos ángulos que le retorcían el estómago; el soporte perfecto para aquellos ojos azules. Estaba segurísimo de que nunca habían sido tan azules, de que nunca habían contrastado tan bien con el color de su piel y con su pelo, de que nunca se le habían clavado tanto en el alma. El chico con el que llevaba peleándose desde los doce años llevaba traje (desde ese momento en adelante se declaraba fan). Al parecer, el calor había hecho que decidiera abrirse los botones de la camisa y llevar la chaqueta sobre el hombro derecho, como si fuera un modelo de revista. 

Tanto estímulo fue suficiente para dejar a Keith en shock plantado en el arcén. Incluso cuando Lance cruzó la estación para quitarle su vieja bolsa de las manos y sacarlo de allí, no fue capaz de articular palabra. Estaba claro que sí que era Lance (la hipótesis del clon alienígena suplantador quedaba descartada), porque hablaba sin parar, como si no llevaran todo el curso comunicándose a diario. Su voz seguía siendo la misma, eso sí que no había cambiado y, por alguna razón, el hecho de poder reconocer al monstruo del espagueti volador en algo, hacía que todo fuera más perturbador.

Él sabía que era gay, no era ninguna sorpresa. Nunca había sentido el más mínimo interés por ninguna fémina y no esperaba sentirlo nunca. Pero una cosa es saber que te gustan los hombres y otra muy diferente colgarte de tu _único_ amigo. El cual, por cierto, no tenía ni idea de nada y seguía parloteando sin parar sobre la noche tan genial que había pasado y las chicas con las que había bailado, ajeno del todo a que, cada vez que sus piernas se rozaban, Keith se sentía morir.

La única esperanza que le quedaba era pensar que había sido la sorpresa del momento y que el convivir día a día con Lance sería más que suficiente para que todo volviera a su sitio. Era imposible que aquel estúpido sentimiento nuevo fuera capaz de sobrevivir a verlo babear la almohada por las mañanas o a pelearse con él por bajar el primero las escaleras todos los días. Aquel exceso de hormonas estaba destinado a desaparecer tan rápido como había venido. Con total seguridad iba a ser una estupidez fugaz, teniendo en cuenta a la otra parte de la ecuación.

Estúpida pubertad...

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a superar ese absurdo enamoramiento si ahora de repente era capaz de notar que Lance tenía olor? Además, no uno malo ni desagradable, un _olor_ , una marca olfativa que le representaba tan indudablemente que no había forma de confundirlo. El problema no era sólo que no pudiera olvidarse de él, era que además estaba en todas partes, que se enganchaba a su propia ropa y a su propio cuerpo si se sentaba muy cerca de él o si llevaba su colada al cesto de lavar. Por las noches, cuando llegaba la hora de acostarse y se desnudaba para ponerse el pijama, le llegaban a la nariz bocanadas de aquel olor y el cerebro, simple y llanamente, se le fundía.

A lo mejor tendría que haber puesto un poco de distancia entre los dos, separarse un poco y pasar más tiempo con el resto de los McClain. Solo quedaba un único problema insignificante: era físicamente incapaz. Cuando estaban juntos se sentía tan feliz, tan _completo_ , que no se le ocurrían nunca motivos para separarse de él. Se estaba haciendo adicto a las arritmias de su corazón cada vez que jugaban en el río a intentar hundirse el uno al otro y Lance lo aplastaba contra su pecho para inmovilizarlo. En esos instantes, casi parecía que lo estaba abrazando (lo cual no le impedía hundirle el codo en el plexo solar con todas sus fuerzas) y Keith se sentía flotar en una nube de vergüenza. 

Habría sido mucho más fácil de justificar si hubiera habido un cambio brusco de comportamiento, si de repente el otro hubiera madurado y fuera una persona diferente, allí tendría una excusa factible para todo aquello que lo sacudía por dentro. No era así, Lance seguía tan Lance como siempre, repitiendo su frase estrella a la mínima oportunidad (“ _La cosa más preciosa del mundo va a la tienda a por patatas, ahora vuelve_ ”), absorbiendo la atención a su alrededor con todo su empeño, como si viviera de ello. Y, a veces, le temblaban las manos de ganas de estrangularlo para conseguir que se callara, a veces, todo el ruido que solía acompañarle lo volvía loco y no encontraba respuesta para explicarse a sí mismo por qué le gustaba aquel imbécil.

Pero aquellos momentos sólo servían para hacer que el otro Lance, el que no estaba tan a la vista y que había que rebuscar para encontrar fuera mejor todavía. Keith se había especializado en buscarlo y en atesorarlo, porque para él, el conjunto de aquel niño mimado de mamá capaz de mirar con tanto amor a su familia (incluso él tenía de vez en cuando su ración de aquellas miradas que le daban el poder necesario para salir de la atmósfera y volver a entrar) sí que era de verdad la cosa más bonita de este mundo. El día que se dio cuenta, por primera vez desde su primer verano en Villa Margarita, Keith volvió a esconderse en la cuadra para intentar asimilar que Lance tenía razón (un concepto innovador)

Aquel verano ambos aprendieron a buscar espacios nuevos entre su rivalidad declarada para hacerle sitio a su amistad, aunque nunca la llamaran como tal. Casi sin darse cuenta, la confianza entre ellos se convirtió en algo que simplemente estaba allí y ninguno tenía motivos para ponerla a prueba. Era una norma no escrita desde que llegó con los McClain por primera vez, que Keith no hablaba de sus padres. Siempre habían esperado que sacara el tema y él nunca lo había hecho, por lo que al final se había convertido en una especie de tabú. Cuando por fin se decidió a hablar de ello, los únicos presentes eran Lance y las estrellas.

—Mis padres eran exploradores —susurró de repente (ni siquiera él sabía por qué) y a su acompañante poco le faltó para caerse de la roca en la que estaban tumbados— en el espacio. 

—¿Qué les pasó? —Hasta Lance sabía apreciar lo insólito de aquel momento y su voz sonó como si estuviera hablando con un cervatillo que fuera a salir corriendo asustado en cualquier momento.

—Piratas espaciales, no hubo supervivientes.

Después de eso cambiaron de tema, alejándose de aquel suceso que, obviamente, todavía era tan doloroso para Keith. Éste nunca había sabido apreciar de verdad la habilidad de su amigo para alegrar el ambiente hasta entonces, cuando un par de frases (con voz inestable de adolescente) fueron suficientes para sacarle de la espiral de incertidumbre a la que aquellos recuerdos solían arrastrarle. Una bravuconada y ambos estaban inmersos en su carrera de vuelta a casa. Corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, riendo, con los corazones en las gargantas. Keith nunca jamás se había sentido tan unido a alguien. 

Dejar atrás a Lance al subir al autobús el último día de verano fue como arrancarse el corazón y dejarlo allí, palpitando en el arcén (todo aquel drama también era culpa de las hormonas).

La distancia tampoco pudo con ello, en todo caso, sólo lo intensificó. Un mensaje estúpido de Lance era capaz de hacer que su corazón palpitara a toda velocidad durante horas y se le acababan las excusas para huir de aquello que sentía. Tarde o temprano tendría que empezar a llamarlo amor, aunque fuera no correspondido, porque el tiempo pasaba y en lugar de desaparecer, no hacía más que afianzarse. Al final, la resignación acabó por ganarle la partida. 

No sabía por qué, pero era indudable que estaba enamorado de Lance McClain. Enamorado con todas las letras. Mucho. A todas horas.

Con el paso de los días, de los cientos y cientos de mensajes, de las horas mirando la foto de perfil que Lance hubiera decidido poner, quererlo se convirtió simplemente en otra parte más de él: « _Me llamo Keith Kogane, acabo de cumplir los diecisiete, soy huérfano y estoy enamorado del imbécil de mi mejor amigo_ ». No hacía falta más información, el resto era accesorio. 

Aunque, por supuesto, las cartas de María y Arthur seguían llegando todos los meses. Al final era aquellos sobres lo que lo mantenían anclado a la realidad. Si lo fastidiaba, su oasis, su vida en Villa Margarita se convertiría en algo incómodo, perdería su burbuja veraniega de irrealidad. Podía vivir sin ser correspondido, pero no podía vivir sin los McClain, eso era tan verdad como el hecho de que había decidido dejar de luchar contra lo que sentía. 

Entonces, el encargado de reclutamiento del programa Garrison apareció en el instituto y supo que aquel iba a ser su último verano con los McClain.  
El ritual de todos los años había sido completado por última vez. Autobús, recogida en la estación, traslado hasta Villa Margarita. Lance conducía el coche, igual que el año anterior (en el tiempo que llevaban sin verse se las había apañado para conseguir cortarle la respiración más todavía). Su sonrisa relucía en el interior del vehículo y a Keith le dolía físicamente la perspectiva de dejar de verla. 

No creía que fuera justo guardarse la información sobre el programa para sí, de modo que, durante la cena, mientras estaban todos sentados hablando a gritos como siempre (¿Era tarde para darse cuenta de que le encantaba ese ruido incesante de fondo que no le dejaba ni pensar?) carraspeó y se levantó para llamar su atención. El hecho de que fuera la primera vez que pasaba en los cinco años que llevaba con ellos hizo que el silencio se esparciera entre los McClain.

—Quería deciros que estos cinco veranos con vosotros han sido geniales. Sabéis que hablar no se me da bien —A su alrededor todos sus oyentes asintieron—, pero esto es importante. Me han admitido en el programa espacial Garrison, voy a ser explorador. Salgo para la base de la luna en septiembre, así que este es mi último verano en la Tierra con...con vosotros.

Estaban orgullosos de él, lo dejaron bien claro. Keith nunca había sido el foco de atención de un grupo tan grande de personas durante tanto tiempo, así que tardó bastante rato en apartar los “¡El primer McClain en el espacio!” para poder escuchar los “Te vamos a echar de menos” que no decían, pero que estaban en sus ojos igual o más claramente que lo que gritaban. Los abrazos, las palmaditas en la espalda y las sonrisas se sucedían, pero sólo con buscar un poco (y a él se le daba bien buscar) aparecían también las lágrimas que se estaban guardando.

Después de eso, Lance estaba cada día más raro. Fue como pulsar el botón de retroceso a aquel primer verano en el que no hacía más que ignorarlo. Se acabaron las peleas, las competiciones, las conversaciones hasta altas horas de la madrugada, el sentir que había encontrado a su alma gemela. Se acabó el estar tan cerca de alguien que su sola presencia era capaz de completarte. Su vida en Villa Margarita era como si alguien hubiera apagado el sol, como si los colores estuvieran desvaídos.

Al principio, Keith creía que sólo él se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. No obstante, en seguida empezó a notar que justo después de que Lance saliera corriendo ignorándolo y perdiéndose en la lejanía, María venía y le removía el pelo con aquella mirada que parecía saberlo todo. Si Lance le ignoraba durante la comida, si desaparecía durante el día entero o si simple y llanamente actuaba como si no estuviera delante, Ted, Arthur, Daisy o cualquiera de los McClain intentaba ocupar su lugar con sonrisas de disculpa y miradas que se parecían bastante a las de la matriarca del clan.

Todo aquello no hacía más que empeorar día a día. La sensación de haber perdido a Lance de repente, de saber con toda certeza que su amigo huía de él y que no era capaz de decirle por qué, de sincerarse con él, abrió un agujero enorme en su confianza. Aquello de lo que había estado tan seguro apenas un mes antes se deshacía frente a sus ojos y él no podía hacer más que ahogarse en las ganas que tenía de salir corriendo detrás suya y conseguir que no dejara nunca jamás de mirarle. Volvería a lo que fuera, a cualquier punto anterior de su amistad, incluso a las peleas constantes, cualquier cosa que le devolviera por lo menos un poco de aquella atención que estaba acostumbrado a recibir.

Y, entonces, ocurrió. Un segundo antes estaba solo en el margen del río, tragándose las lágrimas porque volvía a su mierda de vida invernal al día siguiente y Lance seguía sin hablar con él y al siguiente lo tenía delante, mordiéndose los labios y hablando, como siempre.

—Bueno, ya está, tengo que decírtelo. Igual te cuesta creértelo, pero he estado pensando —Keith abrió la boca para empezar a contestar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Lance siguió con su discurso—. ¿Pensando en qué, precioso? Dirás tú, que eres muy de aceptar mi superioridad estética, mozo de cuadra. Pues bien, pensando en ti y en mí y en todo. En que te vas a ir y podías haberme dicho algo antes, en vez de decirlo delante de todos, pensando en que me habría encantado estrangularte por no ser capaz de hablar con _tu mejor amigo_ sobre algo tan importante en vez de soltar la bomba con toda su familia delante. Sinceramente, Keith, no te digo lo suficiente lo imbécil que eres, eso también lo he estado pensando. Yo aquí, construyendo una relación de amistad contigo durante años, y tú vas y me ignoras de esa manera. No, ahora te callas, estoy hablando yo. Ya es hora. Estoy acostumbrado a tenerte conmigo siempre, aunque no estés. Pero me parece que irse del planeta es llevar las cosas un poco demasiado lejos, esto es extremo hasta para ti. Los transbordadores espaciales, los viajes intergalácticos no son cosas que nos pasen a nosotros, pero tú siempre tienes que ser más guay que nadie. Ese eres tú: Keith, el guay espacial. Que te calles te he dicho, que estoy hablando yo. Yo aquí, en esta mierda de pueblo encerrado con las gallinas, la cabra y mi madre, y tú en la ciudad, haciendo esgrima y saliendo de la atmósfera como si cogieras un autobús. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer que me enamore de ti? ¡No tienes derecho! ¡No me merezco esto! No me merezco que tengas esos ojos tan bonitos y esa sonrisa que hace que se me resbalen los pantalones hasta el suelo. No te atrevas a sonrojarte ahora, mozo de cuadra, lo digo en serio. Yo aquí, enamorado de ti desde los trece años y tú ignorándome y contándole a mi familia que me abandonas y te vas para siempre como si yo no importara nada. _Keith, te odio, te odio, te quiero, te quiero..._

No llegó más lejos, porque Keith no era lo que se dice un joven paciente y consideró que ya estaba bien, menos mal. Ninguno de los dos sabía que se podía estar físicamente pegado a alguien, cuerpo con cuerpo, con los dedos enredados en el pelo del otro, sus labios en los tuyos y que aun así no fuera suficiente. Que hiciera falta estrecharse mutuamente, deslizar los brazos alrededor y apretar con fuerza para saciar, aunque fuera lo más mínimo, aquella necesidad.

—Te quiero —contestó Keith, con la boca llena de sabor a Lance y el corazón galopándole a toda velocidad por todo el cuerpo—. No te lo he dicho antes, porque por una vez (y que no se te suba a la cabeza) tienes razón, soy imbécil. 

Resulta que cuando estás tan cerca de alguien como estaban ellos dos en aquel momento, su risa es como una onda que te recorre entero. La sensación es mejor que si la risa fuera tuya, así que ninguno de los dos podía parar de reír. Besándose y riéndose, sin parar, durante horas, hasta que se hizo de noche y María volvió a tener que salir a buscarlos, otra vez iracunda, porque la habían matado de preocupación (le daba igual lo que estuvieran haciendo, no era excusa, en el río había cobertura, castigados sin cenar).

Keith se marchó al día siguiente y no se separaron físicamente hasta que no fue absolutamente imprescindible para subir al bus. Unos meses más y el joven dejó la Tierra para empezar con su instrucción. En apenas un año estaba graduado, el mejor piloto espacial de la historia de la humanidad, decían.  
Por eso fue tan inesperadamente horrible que los del Garrison fueran hasta Villa Margarita a entregar su última carta.

« _Mañana salgo de la base a mi primera misión, te quiero._ (Siempre acababa todas sus frases así, como si tuviera que repetirlo mucho para creerse que tenía la suerte de poder decirlo) _En principio no tiene ninguna complicación, es casi un viaje comercial hasta el siguiente planeta solar, te quiero. Ni siquiera hay señales de que haya habido ninguna nave en los alrededores desde hace meses, te quiero. Me aburre muchísimo el ambiente en la estación, estoy deseando salir de aquí, te quiero. Ojalá pudiera abrazarte ahora mismo, te quiero. Un año más y tendré mi propia nave, te quiero. Iré a buscarte, aunque seas insoportable, porque es más insoportable estar sin ti, te quiero. Vamos a ver tantas cosas juntos, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero._

 _Te quiere, Keith Kogane (No, McClain todavía no)_ »

Piratas espaciales, ataque fugaz, sin supervivientes, lo sentían mucho.

El Lance McClain que todos conocían, la cosa más preciosa de este mundo, murió aquel día.


	2. El prometedor

—¿Puede alguien explicarme que es esto? —preguntó el comandante, señalando el espástico fardo que sus subordinados habían dejado caer a sus pies.

—Usted dijo que trajéramos lo más valioso que pudiéramos encontrar en el planeta como obsequio para el gran amo Zarkon. Tras interrogar a los nativos, encontramos al que decían era «la cosa más preciosa de la Tierra» y se la hemos traído, señor. —El fardo se sacudió, profiriendo una serie de chillidos de ratón bastante molestos— ¿No está contento?

Es sabido que hay gestos comunes a todas las culturas de la tierra: expresiones faciales que están grabadas en el ADN del Homo Sapiens y que hermanan a todos sus individuos. Puede que, entre humanos, lo que una a la especie fuera la cara de susto, pero lo que sin duda unía a los humanos y a los galra era llevarse los dedos a las sienes cuando algo los exasperaba. En aquel instante, en un gesto que a primera vista podría parecer tan típicamente humano, el comandante Prorok no hizo sino hacer lo que vulgarmente se conoce como un «facepalm».

Se le escapaba cómo era posible que las órdenes dadas hubieran sido «Observad a los nativos para averiguar qué es lo más valioso para ellos para después robárselo» y que tras dos meses de misión de incógnito en aquel planeta inmundo, en el hangar de su nave solo hubiera una enorme pantalla negra, un maloliente montón de cojines, un pequeño dispositivo rectangular con la pantalla rota, un pequeño nativo peludo que había estado a punto de despedazar a sus subordinados y aquel fardo que seguía sacudiéndose y gritando.

—¿Pretendéis que le llevemos esto al emperador? —dijo mientras golpeaba ligeramente con el pie a la bolsa que tenía frente a sí.

—Bueno, hay un humano dentro, pero habría que sacarlo primero —explicó el soldado al cargo—, y corre mucho.

—¿Me estáis diciendo en serio que un insignificante humano desarmado os ha hecho correr? Sois soldados del imperio galra, estáis equipados con armas de la más alta tecnología y habéis recorrido conmigo sistemas solares enteros.

—Comandante, le juro que este humano ha recibido formación militar, los humanos no están tan indefensos como creemos. No nos costó tanto como coger al pequeño —replicó mirando a la jaula en la que el pequeño terrícola seguía bufando—, pero casi.

Prorok respiró hondo (otro rasgo que los galra compartían con los humanos) e hizo un gesto para pedir que le enseñaran a aquel humano que tanto les había costado atrapar. Sus subordinados no las tenían todas consigo, pero ninguno de ellos tenía muchas ganas de contrariar a su superior. Al final decidieron que, si el humano se le escapa al comandante en la cara, que corriera él detrás, era problema suyo. Mientras uno de los soldados mantenía abierta la bolsa, su compañero metió la mano dentro para sacar al cautivo que amordazado y atado, seguía sacudiéndose como una anguila de T’Aprikmá. A empellones y corriendo el riesgo de recibir una patada o un puñetazo (a pesar de tener la movilidad reducida) consiguieron que el humano acabara erguido delante de Prorok.

—Quitadle la mordaza —ordenó—. Quiero hablar con él.

—Pero señor —se apresuró a añadir uno de los soldados—, el humano es un experto de las técnicas auditivas aturdidoras, ¿de verdad es necesario?

—He dicho que quiero hablar con él, me dan igual sus tretas de primate insignificante.

Tan pronto como le quitaron la mordaza, el comandante Prorok se arrepintió de haberse pasado de valiente.

—¡Primate! ¡PRIMATE! ¡Soy un Homo Sapiens, gato dopado! —Lance desconocía que los esteróides no habían llegado aún al Imperio Galra— ¡Y que sepas que he visto todos los episodios de _Expediente X_ y que estoy preparado para defender mi honor terrestre hasta el final!

—O bajas la voz ahora mismo o vuelves a la bolsa —sentenció Prorok, que estaba a segundos de taparle el mismo la cabeza con lo que fuera con tal de conseguir que se callara.

Por fortuna, Lance era más listo de lo que podía parecer a simple vista, de modo que prefirió guardarse el chillido para otro momento más oportuno y se dedicó a considerar su situación.

Contras:

  1. Estaba atado.
  2. En un sitio desconocido.
  3. A su alrededor había ni más ni menos que ocho gatos morados extraterrestres de 2x2 metros.
  4. Dichos gatos estaban armados.
  5. Concretamente, armados hasta las cejas.
  6. A juzgar por los acabados metálicos y las líneas moradas monotemáticas, estaba en una nave espacial.
  7. No tenía forma de saber si ya habían salido de la atmósfera, aunque era bastante probable.



Pros:

  1. Seguía vivo.
  2. Los gatos espaciales también se habían llevado su sofá.
  3. Seguía vivo.



 

(No es difícil suponer que la lista de los pros le llevo mucho menos tiempo que la de los contras)

Tras comprobar que el espécimen de homo sapiens que tenía delante había comprendido las sencillas instrucciones que le había dado, el comandante Prorok intentó proseguir con su rutina de conquistador superior y azote del cuadrante inferior izquierdo del sistema galáctico. Cuadrándose delante del escuchimizado terrícola se dispuso a empezar con su discurso.

—Terrícola, enorgullécete de haber sido elegido para conocer la gloria del gran Zarkon...

—Un momento, ¿Elegido? ¡Yo no he participado en ningún sorteo! —Una mirada de Prorok al soldado más cercano le bastó a Lance para conocer de primera mano que las armas espaciales también servían para dar culatazos.

—Cómo iba diciendo... el gran Zarkon, emperador de emperadores, azote de nebulosas, señor de los agujeros negros, dominador de medio universo conocido...

—Si necesita tantos títulos es que está intentado compensar al… —Otro culatazo espacial, esta vez contra su cabeza.

—Humano, de verdad, me estás poniendo muy difícil perdonarte tu insignificante vida de primate... En resumen, que el gran Zarkon está reuniendo el más grande botín intergaláctico del universo conocido y tú vas a tener el enorme privilegio de formar parte de él.

—¿Botín? ¿Me estás diciendo que Bizcochito, el gato de mi vecino, el sofá de mi piso de alquiler, la televisión de mi casero y mi móvil (aunque con algún que otro percance) y yo somos ahora propiedad de un pirado con síndrome de Diógenes? —Culatazo, culatazo, culatazo, patada (y eso que los galra no conocían a Diógenes).

—Alabado sea el gran Zarkon —concluyó el comandante sin mirarlo dos veces y tras otro golpe estratégico, para Lance se hizo de noche y llegó la hora de dormir.

Cuando abrió los ojos un rato indeterminado más tarde (ya podrían los constructores de naves espaciales tener la decencia de poner un reloj en cada habitación) los efectos de los culatazos todavía le estaban pasando factura. Entre el dolor de cabeza y los chichones que debían de estar aflorándole por todo el cráneo, la visita a la nave espacial le estaba dejando hecho un Cristo y tenía la sensación de que aquello no había hecho más que empezar.

Un rápido repaso a la lista de pros y contras no tardó en hacerle ver que la lista de pros se había empequeñecido más todavía (principalmente porque ya no tenía el sofá consigo) y que, encerrado en aquel pequeño cuartucho, las probabilidades de volver a casa en un espacio razonable de tiempo se hacían cada segundo más improbables.

Tenía veinte años, una carrera a medio hacer, un trabajo a tiempo parcial en la cafetería de la esquina, un turno de limpieza que cumplir en el piso compartido en el que vivía y una madre a doce horas de viaje que exigía un informe de situación diario; no podía simplemente largarse al espacio, ni siquiera secuestrado. La ira de su progenitora sería terrible (y con razón, los años seguían pasando, pero Lance seguía teniendo el indiscutible puesto de niño de mamá).

Sentado en el suelo de lo que iba a llamar celda (porque quedaba mucho mejor que “escobero espacial en el que me han dejado encerrado”) intentó unir lo que había sido su vida hasta el momento con lo que estaba viviendo en aquel instante.

Recordaba haber bajado a tirar la basura. Recordaba haber arrastrado el cubo hasta el fin del camino que llevaba desde su casa al asfalto de la calle principal. Recordaba un ruido entre los asalvajados arbustos del vecino y, apenas un segundo después, el bufido aterrorizado de Bizcochito. Recordaba haber ido a investigar (porque ser el canguro del felino cuando sus amos se iban de viaje había creado un vínculo especial entre los dos) y después un fogonazo violeta ante sus ojos. Una pregunta formulada por una voz grave y distorsionada, algo por el estilo de “¿Eres el terrícola conocido como la cosa más preciosa de este mundo, Lancesome69?” y después salir corriendo, porque uno no se tragaba maratones enteros de Alien para luego quedarse como un pasmarote cuando una voz que suena a alienígena te apunta con un arma.

Después de eso, todo se distorsionaba: la huida, los disparos, Bizcochito, el disparo aturdidor final y recobrar la consciencia en una bolsa negra rodeado de voces extrañas. Y ahora el armario escobero espacial y el silencio, algo que odiaba con toda su alma (y le venía de familia).

¿No tenía el espacio suficiente con lo que le había quitado ya? Primero el que no debe ser nombrado (Voldemort no, obviamente, el otro que no debe ser nombrado) y ahora esto. A pesar de la poca interacción que habían tenido hasta el momento, el espacio no dejaba de apañárselas para que Lance le tomara manía. Después de dos años bloqueando toda información sobre cualquier cosa que pasara fuera de la atmósfera terreste (lo cual había reducido considerablemente su lista de Netflix), ahora iba la vida y lo secuestraba mientras sacaba la basura para meterlo en una nave hostil fuera de la tierra, ¡Y sin preguntar siquiera!

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba y esos gatos morados con problemas del control de la ira seguían sin volver a por él. ¿Y si no sabían que los humanos no podían estar sin beber agua más de tres días seguidos? ¿Y si lo dejaban morir de sed encerrado entre aquellas cuatro paredes? Hecho un ovillo contra la esquina más alejada de la puerta, sintiendo como un ataque de pánico se iba gestando en su interior, Lance no podía evitar pensar en su propia persona tabú. ¿Habría sentido él el mismo miedo antes de morir? ¿Habría estado encerrado en algún sitio esperando morir? ¿O habrían tenido misericordia y acabado con él rápido?

La cordura de Lance aquellos dos años se había mantenido básicamente, porque había evitado el tema como si de coles de Bruselas se tratara. Después de que aquella horrible carta llegara, su madre había intentado hablar con él, pero se había dado de bruces con una pared que no esperaba encontrar. María McClain había esperado lágrimas, sollozos o preguntas, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado el vacío que se extendió por su hijo. Y eso era sin duda mucho más terrorífico que cualquiera de las opciones anteriores, porque los McClain no sabían afrontar el silencio ni la mirada perdida ni las horas muertas tumbado en la cama mirando al techo o los días sin decir palabra alguna, que se convirtieron en semanas y después en meses.

Al final, por mucho que les doliera, no habían tenido más remedio que llevarlo al psicólogo. Lo dejaron en la consulta, sentado en las sillas de fuera, con la misma mirada perdida y expresión muerta que llevaba exhibiendo dos meses y lo recogieron dos horas más tarde con la misma mirada perdida. Repetían la misma rutina dos veces a la semana, sin que pareciera que a Lance le importara lo más mínimo. Ni se quejaba, ni daba muestras de que le gustaran sus sesiones con el especialista: siempre la misma nada que lo envolvía.

Aquellos meses eran un borrón en su mente, no conseguía recordar casi nada. Los recuerdos, las emociones, volvieron después de lo que el psicólogo había denominado un “cambio de aires”, que consistió en que se fuera a vivir con su tía Rosa a Oregón. La gente era nueva, la casa era nueva, pero en realidad daba igual. Lo que importaba era que era verano y él estaba lejos de todo lo que había significado es estación para él en el pasado.

Se había pasado la adolescencia detestando el resto de estaciones simplemente porque él no estaba allí y ahora resultaba que si pudiera huiría a la Antártida, solo por no tener que volver a vivir un estío nunca jamás. Si no tenía que volver a sentir el calor abrasador de julio, entonces podía seguir ignorando todos los recuerdos que venían asociados.

La tía Rosa vivía en Oregón por algo, jamás había puesto un pie en Villa Margarita entre marzo y noviembre, por lo que jamás estuvo cara a cara con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, tan solo lo conocía de oídas y, lo mejor de todo era que, siendo como era la lista de la familia, se cuidaba mucho de mencionarlo siquiera.

En Oregón, era fácil hacer un montón con el duelo y empujarlo hacia dentro, hasta que el dolor crónico fuera fácil de ignorar. En Oregón, nadie sabía nada sobre él aparte de lo que contara y habría preferido morir antes que que alguien se enterara. En Oregón, podía fingir ser una persona completa, podía _mentir_ y nadie se daría cuenta. Así que pidió el traslado a una universidad cercana y empezó a fingir ser normal, porque si bien él seguía sin ser capaz de llorar por lo que le faltaba, el cielo se ocupaba por él casi todos los días.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que llevaba dos años huyendo de aquel agujero negro que tenía en el pecho, en aquel armarucho metálico tan lejos de casa, (de todo lo que había significado casa alguna vez) el fantasma que le perseguía sin cesar estaba a punto de alcanzarlo y Lance estaba igual de preparado que el primer día para afrontarlo.

Entonces, la puerta de la celda se abrió y uno de aquellos autodenominados galra apareció en el marco (y mira que Lance siempre había sido más de perros, pero en aquel momento le habría rascado la barriguita al soldado con ganas). Sin dejar de apuntarlo con el arma, le esposó las manos y lo sacó a rastras de la celda, hasta el hangar de antes, ahora lleno de armatostes varios, entre ellos su sofá, aún integro (incluido el mando de la tele que llevaba desaparecido desde antes de que Lance entrara a vivir en la casa). Por su fuera poco, las hileras de soldados gatunos en posición de firmes daban a entender que estaba a punto de pasar algo importante.

Y, entonces, un ruido ensordecedor inundó el hangar al aterrizar una nave que hizo equilibrios para situarse entre el poco espacio disponible. Apenas unos segundos después, una compuerta se abrió y una figura encapuchada comenzó a bajar por ella. Conforme se iba acercando más a su posición, el joven pudo discernir que se trataba de un ser más humanoide que los galra que había visto hasta entonces. Por aquel entonces, Lance no lo sabía, pero era la primera vez que estaba en la misma habitación que Haggar, confidente y mano derecha del emperador Zarkon (y más le habría valido no tener nunca que compartir aire con ella).

En contra de lo que muchos de sus familiares pudieran pensar, Lance _sí_ tenía algo de instinto de supervivencia, por lo que se cuidó mucho de hacer ningún ruido mientras Prorok hablaba con la siniestra figura. No hacía falta ser ningún experto en Sociología espacial para darse cuenta de que a los galra les daba miedo ese ser y que el horno no estaba para bollos.

Tras acabar el discurso, el comandante se apresuró a enseñarle lo que habían recolectado (o robado, depende de cómo se mirara), ni siquiera en los peores momentos de su vida había deseado tanto Lance desaparecer como en aquel instante, en el que oía el suave deslizar de la túnica de aquella especie de bruja acercarse cada vez más a él. Un bufido asustado rompió el silencio forzado y entonces supo que estaba frente a la jaula de Bizcochito, apenas a unos pasos.

—Disecadlo. —Mierda mierda mierda su voz, qué cosa tan horrible— El emperador necesita algo para poner en la mesita de noche...

¡Bizcochito! Su pequeño niño peludo no se merecía acabar de pisapapeles para un loco con problemas de acaparación. En su cabeza resonaban todas las veces que le habían acusado de querer morir (¿Dónde está la muerte? ¿Ahí? Pues voy) solía decir... solía decir K… El-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja y se lanzaba a por ello. A estas alturas de su extraña y desafortunada vida, qué más le daba encontrar su fin por defender al gato indefenso que se acurrucaba contra él a la menor oportunidad o porque el tal Zarkon necesitara un perchero nuevo y lo disecaran para colgarle sus abrigos espaciales.

—Disculpe, señora. —De repente, notaba las miradas de todos y cada uno de los soldados galra del hangar (Hasta luego, Lucas)— Pero creo que no ha pensado usted en los beneficios que un gato podría aportarle al gran Zarkon.

—¿Y esto qué es? —preguntó aquella bruja espacial clavándole sus ojos amarillos.

—Es... es un humano, Haggar —contestó Prorok, por como lo miraba parecía que ya se estaba despidiendo de él—, ha demostrado varias veces no tener mucho instinto de supervivencia.

—Cómo iba diciendo, que creo que no se ha parado a pensar en los beneficios que un gato como Bizcochito podría reportarle al amo Zarkon. —(¿Dónde está la muerte? ¿Ahí? Pues voy)— Piense en las largas noches de invierno espacial, en lo que supondrá para el emperador tener a esta suave bolita peluda ronroneando contra su pierna. ¿Que el emperador tiene problemas de ratones espaciales? Ningún problema, el Bizcochito6000 se encargará de la plaga en un santiamén y le dejará que le rasque la barriguita al terminar. Además, tiene un agradable diseño redondeado en dos colores y se le puede bañar. Es una ganga, yo que usted no dejaría pasar una oportunidad así.

—¿Y de dónde dices que lo habéis sacado? —volvió a preguntar, acercándose a él despacio, con algo parecido a la risa en aquella voz siniestra.

—De la Tierra, al parecer toda su pequeña población terrícola tenía grabado en la memoria “Lance McClain es la cosa más preciosa de este mundo”, es la mayor coincidencia que encontramos, los humanos son una especie muy indecisa.

Haggar emitió un sonido que (siendo muy generosos) podría considerarse como risa y ahí fue cuando Lance se dio cuenta de que no podía mover los dedos, ni las rodillas, ni siquiera (ya puestos a comprobar) la cabeza. Aquel ser de ojos amarillos se iba acercando más y más y él no podía ni pestañear. Paso tras paso, la bruja se aproximaba más a él, su olor acre se hacía cada vez más persistente (¿Se duchaba? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Solo una vez al año?), hasta el punto de que todo lo que podía ver o sentir se reducía a ella. Un intenso zumbido le rugía en los oídos, hasta que estuvo cien por cien seguro de que su cabeza iba a salir disparada como el corcho de una botella de champán.

Hasta que de pronto, tan rápido como había empezado, el breve momento de parálisis pasó y Haggar siguió andando, dejándolo en medio del hangar pálido y tembloroso, cubierto por un sudor frío que no estaba allí segundos antes.

—Pobre, pobre juguete roto. —Ahora la voz de Haggar era todavía más siniestra que apenas segundos antes (y antes ya era _muy_ siniestra)— Metedlo en mi nave, me lo llevo directamente con el emperador, le hará gracia.

Y así es como Lance experimentó por primera vez la criostasis, cuando lo empujaron sin miramientos dentro de un tubo sin decirle lo que iba a pasar y se quedó congelado con una mueca horrible con la que (de ser por él) no habría sido visto en público nunca jamás. Haggar todavía tenía que visitar un par de naves más antes de dirigirse definitivamente a la del emperador, así que cuando por fin lo sacaron de estasis llevaba con la misma mueca bastante tiempo, estaba muerto de frío y no esperaba verse frente a frente con una especie de dinosaurio a dos patas.

—¡Alto ahí, Piecito! —exclamó mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie agarrándose a los bordes de la cámara de criostasis, con las rodillas temblándole como si fuera un cervatillo recién nacido.

(No hace falta decir que Lance tenía _mucha_ suerte de que En busca del valle encantado no hubiera salido jamás de la atmósfera terrestre, como si lo habían hecho otros éxitos de la humanidad como _Dirty Dancing 2_ o _Jungla de cristal_ )

—¿Y este es el humano que decías que me haría tanta gracia? —La voz de aquella especie de reptil tenía la cualidad de hacer que el resto de seres vivos en su presencia se sintieran diminutos (y Lance ya se sentía diminuto antes de que empezara a hablar).

—Sí, milord, dadle un poco de tiempo para que se acostumbre al ambiente y tendréis alguien que os amenice las veladas de aquí a... he calculado que unos setenta años, puede que más si lo ponéis en criostasis mientras no lo estéis usando —¿Que qué? ¿Volver a estar en modo Walt Disney? Ni de coña, Begoña.

—Gracias, Haggar, puedes retirarte, ya sigo yo —la interrumpió Lance, consciente de que era un momento vital para su futuro—. Buenos días, señor Zarkon, aquí Lance Hernando McClain, la cosa más preciosa de... de La Tierra, para servirle a Dio-usted y... a usted solamente.

El tal Zarkon tenía el equivalente en petrodáctilo a una cara de chupar limones, pero Lance tenía veinte años de experiencia en sacarle cosas a su madre y nada que perder (porque a saber dónde estaba el sofá) salvo su propia vida. Bastantes cosas se había tragado ya el espacio para permitir que se llevara una más. Encima si le caía en gracia al pariente de Piecito igual se libraba de que lo estuvieran metiendo y sacando de la nevera cada dos por tres.

—Humano, ve directo al agujero negro. —(el equivalente galra a la expresión directo al grano).

—Si no deja de interrumpirme no acabaremos nunca —respondió él poniendo morritos y sus mejores ojos de cordero degollado—. Me han sacado inesperadamente de mi planeta natal, porque se encontraba usted necesitado de un adalid de la belleza, la alegría y, en definitiva, de muchas cosas bonitas, y yo estoy dispuesto a cumplir la misión cósmica que me ha encargado el universo. Como su _agradable_ ayudante Haggar podrá comunicarle, afortunadamente no tengo nada que me ate a La Tierra, así que estoy disponible para usted, ha tenido suerte.

Las probabilidades eran un millón a una a que Lance iba a acabar saliendo hacia el abismo espacial por el tubo de escape de la nave. Así lo creía él y Haggar (que habría estado más que encantada de ser la artífice del empujón final). Zarkon seguía mirándolo, sin pestañear (aunque un conocimiento más profundo de la anatomía galra le habría informado de que no tenía párpados como tal) y quién sabe lo que le estaría pasando por la cabeza a aquel ser de apariencia prehistórica. (Incluso podría ser que tuviera que ir al baño y no supiera cómo excusarse y por eso no decía nada). Zarkon lo miraba y él miraba a Zarkon, en un duelo de miradas que Lance forzó añadiendo un puchero a la ecuación.

—Piense en la buena fama que le daré, podrá llevarme en su nave espacial y enseñarme por el universo, será la envidia de los eventos espaciales de sociedad.

En contra de lo que la lógica dictaba, Zarkon hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza (menos mal que los galra no se parecían a los búlgaros en esto, porque si no habría habido un momento de confusión terrible) y se dio la vuelta con un movimiento brusco, haciendo ondear su capa tras él (obviamente, Los Increíbles tampoco había atravesado la atmósfera terrestre o nadie llevaría capa a esas alturas).

—Humano, no se te ocurra pensar ni por un instante que como me des el más mínimo problema no te tiraré al espacio. Vas a recibir educación para que no tenga que matarte antes de lo previsto, más te vale aprovecharla —dijo por encima del hombro antes de desaparecer pasillo abajo.

Y así fue como Lance pasó a formar parte oficialmente del séquito del gran Zarkon, emperador de medio universo conocido.

Así fue también como Lance se dio cuenta de que, cuando acusaba de madre de dictadora, de Atila el huno en pantuflas, se estaba pasando un poco y de que no tenía ni idea de lo que era una verdadera represión de las libertades individuales. La sociedad de los galra en sí se regía por criterios que habrían puesto verde de envidia a cualquier dictadorcillo terráqueo. El culto al líder estaba a otro nivel: Zarkon era el más grande, el más fuerte, el que más botín acumulado tenía y se lo repetían todos los días una y otra vez. Todas las lecciones empezaban y terminaban con la misma letanía.

Lance aprendía Geografía Universal: los eones que se tardaría en recorrer de punta a punta sus dominios a velocidad de una nave normal; todos los sistemas, planetas y galaxias que le pertenecían (y Lance se imaginaba al cara petrodáctilo restregando la espalda contra los anillos de un planeta como si fuera el oso Baloo). Cómo eran esos planetas, sus nombres, las especies dominantes que vivían en ellos.

Aprendía también Cultura Universal y con ella los rasgos más determinantes de cada una, su historia, cómo habían caído bajo la dominación galra, qué había sido de ellas después de estar bajo el jugo del imperio de Zarkon (Amo Zarkon que estás en tu nave, adorado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu imperio. Hágase tu voluntad en Marte como en Andrómeda...), así como sus costumbres, sus vestimentas, sus religiones, todas con vistas a extinguirse bajo la superior cultura galra, por supuesto (Danos hoy nuestra comida liofilizada espacial de cada día: Extermina a los que nos ofenden, así como nosotros exterminamos a los que te ofenden...).

Y lo más importante, Cultura Galra. Esa era la asignatura a la que más horas tenía que dedicarle y la más aburrida de todas, principalmente porque la cultura galra se reducía a “¿Le gusta al emperador? ¿Sí? Estupendo, ¿No? Exterminadlo” y así se lo repetían una y otra vez (No nos dejes caer por un agujero negro y líbranos de tu ira, amén). A pesar de que fuera aburrida y monotemática (y llena de ¡Hurra, Zarkon!), también hizo que todo tuviera muchísimo más sentido: empezando por qué hacía él allí y por qué estaba su sofá en una de las cámaras acorazadas de Zarkon.

Los galra, en toda su magnificente gloria espacial, no eran en el fondo nada más que dragones-gato acaparadores espaciales y eso lo explicaba todo. Su gloria se basaba en su botín, en sus pertenencias. Cuantas más cosas (planetas, civilizaciones, gatos, sofás, gente) acumularan, más importantes eran. Hasta la llegada de Zarkon (Oh, gran Zarkon, escucha nuestras plegarias) los galra habían estado divididos, peleándose entre ellos, robándose sus pertenencias unos a otros y vengando las afrentas (porque tocar el botín de un galra era una insolencia mortal).

Todos habían estado muy ocupados acumulando cosas y vigilando que no se las robaran para pensar en la dominación universal. Hasta que Zarkon (Hare hare, hare Zarkon) llegó y la paz en el universo pasó a mejor vida.  Era evidente que los galra no estaban acostumbrados a que alguien cogiera las riendas de su civilización e hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, porque se habían quedado tan estupefactos, agarrados a su montón de tesoros, mirando como los metían con una grúa dentro de la nave, con el botín y todo. Zarkon (Alabado sea Zarkon) había tomado por suyos a todos y cada uno de los galra y nadie tenía ganas de decirle que no era así, porque a estas alturas nadie se acordaba ya siquiera de cómo era vivir sin que lo monopolizara todo.

Y ahora a él le tocaba vivir con ello. A efectos prácticos, era la mascota del emperador. Su deber era estar con él en público, que lo vieran a su lado siempre todas aquellas especies que aún no estaban bajo el yugo del gran amo del universo, para que fueran conscientes de lo que les esperaba. Incluso tenía un set de vestidos como la Barbie, que cambiaba según el dignatario que estuviera de visita. Algo que estaba bien, siempre que la raza en cuestión fuera relativamente humanoide, porque cuando no lo era se daban circunstancias como la de la visita de los Hmnohomios, que acabó con él metido dentro de una salchicha de carne sintética, haciendo la croqueta por la sala del trono.

Con el tiempo todo aquello dejó de sorprenderle: era su trabajo, punto. Si dejaba de hacerlo, ya sabía lo que le esperaba, porque Zarkon (¡Viva Zarkon!) también se lo llevaba a las ejecuciones públicas. De modo que Lance cambió su carrera terráquea por su cometido espacial todo lo mejor que pudo, con la firme determinación de sobrevivir más que... más que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ahí fuera.

En cierto modo, se le daba bien fingir que le gustaba todo esto y que no echaba de menos una gravedad decente. Fingir, fingir y fingir, hasta que los límites entre el Lance de verdad y el que había paseado su estupendo culo por medio universo estuvieran difusos, porque la sensación de estar vacío ahora era parte de él y ya hacía bastante que no sabía lo que era no tener la oscuridad dentro.

Por eso le importaba tan poco la visita de la embajada de Altea.

Llevaban meses preparándolo para aquel encuentro. Los alteanos eran una raza sofisticada, que se tomarían cualquier fallo en el protocolo como una ofensa y el único que tenía derecho a divertirse ofendiéndolos era Zarkon (¡Yip, yip, Zarkon!); beneficios de ser el dominador de medio universo. También eran inteligentes y subversivos, creían en chorradas como la libertad de expresión y la libre determinación de los pueblos y no se les podía dejar sueltos por ahí para que contagiaran sus ideas venenosas. Y, lo que es más, en un alarde de confianza estúpida, el rey Alfor había enviado como emisaria a ni más ni menos que a su única hija, Allura, princesa de Altea.

La visita de la embajada alteana era la primera recepción a una raza no sometida que Zarkon (En el nombre de Zarkon, de Zarkon y del espíritu Zarkon) recibía en su nave principal. Que el emperador hubiera accedido a algo así, a dejar entrar en el núcleo de su botín a una raza no sometida, creaba tensión a todos los niveles y con razón.

Si la Guerra Fría que los galra y los alteanos llevaban batallando en silencio durante tanto tiempo estallaba, el universo jamás se recuperaría de los destrozos. Si por el contrario todo salía bien y las dos fuerzas se entendían y comenzaban a crear una alianza, el cambio en la balanza de poder también sería digno de ver y, sin duda, también traería consigo muchos cambios.

Por eso los encargados de prepararlo estaban tan ansiosos por que Lance pareciera lo más alteano posible, hasta el punto de que por un momento se plantearon graparle las prótesis puntiagudas a las orejas para conseguir que se quedaran en la posición que querían (por suerte, el pegamento funcionó). Finalmente, con las orejas, las marcas fosforescentes bajo los ojos y el traje inspirado en la moda alteana con los colores corporativos galra, es decir, rojo y violeta, hasta Haggar tuvo que reconocer que el humano estaba muy convincente.

Por eso todos se llevaron una sorpresa cuando la princesa, nada más bajar de su nave acompañada por su consejero, torció el gesto y comentó por lo bajo (pero lo suficientemente alto como para que se oyera, como no) que todo aquello era una “apropiación cultural” y una “falta de respeto para la antiquísima cultura de Altea”.  Durante la cena que siguió a su llegada (que en la cultura galra se corresponde con el almuerzo de media mañana) lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, taladrándolo con una ira contenida que Lance no había experimentado en sus carnes desde que había dejado La Tierra atrás (forzosamente, eso sí).

Mientras la princesa hablaba con uno de los consejeros de Zarkon (Amén), él se encontró frente a frente con un bigote pelirrojo superlativo, un mostacho que más que ser llevado llevaba al señor que lo tenía en la cara. Y así se lo dijo.

—Los postizos de tus orejas están mal. —Fue toda la contestación del consejero.

—¿Perdona?

—Estás perdonado...

—Lance, el nombre del menda es Lance.

—No te estaba preguntando por tu nombre, pero me alegra de saberlo. —El hombre de detrás del bigote sonaba sorprendido ante aquella conversación tan extraña.

—Todo el mundo debería saberse mi nombre —respondió Lance, completamente ajeno a los problemas de comunicación culturales que estaban teniendo.

—Cómo iba diciendo, humano… —Sabiamente, el alteano decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su tema de conversación original— Los postizos de tus orejas son tamalquianos, no alteanos, la punta está orientada hacia fuera en vez de hacia el interior del cráneo.

—Ups —dijo Lance mientras cedía a sus impulsos más profundos y toqueteaba los postizos—, pues menos mal que no me los han grapado, porque si no qué desperdicio de oreja.

—¿Grapado?

—Se toman muy en serio lo de disfrazarme, lo de las orejas ha sido un tema sensible.

Ante la mirada estupefacta de los dos, el postizo de su oreja derecha se desprendió y cayó al suelo, donde acabó en la suela de la bota del oficial galra que pasaba por su lado en aquel momento.

—Lance, eres una criatura fascinante —aseveró el alteano mientras se mesaba el bigote—. Mi nombre es Coran y soy el especialista en cultura galra del rey Alfor.

—Encantado de conocerlos a usted y a su bigote —contestó él, estrechándole la mano.

—Veo que estás tomando medidas con la falta de respeto que suponen esas orejas que llevas —dijo una voz femenina indignada justo desde detrás de Lance.

Como pudo comprobar al girarse bruscamente (lo que hizo que el postizo que le quedaba saliera volando salón a través, hasta el plato de canapés espaciales que pasaba en ese momento por detrás) el reproche venía ni más ni menos que de la princesa Allura de Altea, que seguía mirándolo con la misma furia de antes.

—Alteza —saludó Lance, al tiempo que hacía una reverencia exagerada—. Mi nombre es Lance McClain y soy la cosa más preciosa de La Tierra.

—Sé quién eres, no hace falta que te presentes —contestó ella con una reprobación en la voz que le daba ganas de pedir perdón—, no puedes esperar que no lo sepa después de pasearte por media galaxia del brazo de Zarkon.

—Ya, bueno, tampoco es como si yo hubiera tenido nada que decir al respecto —contraatacó Lance, negándose a dejar que el hecho de que todo aquello no dejaba de ser un secuestro muy pacífico cayera en el olvido.

—No creo que estés tan a desagusto si te dejas manipular de esta manera —Apenas acaba de comenzar su conversación y la princesa ya había dejado claro que era una guerrera de armas tomar.

—Alteza, ya sabe lo que dicen, si la vida te da limones...

—¿Li... mo...nes? —preguntó confundida Allura, mirando a su consejero, que hacia gala de una confusión similar a la suya.

—Esto... ¿Cristales de Balmera? —Los dos alteanos asintieron al reconocer la palabra y él se apresuró a adaptar su proverbio terráqueo— Propulsa tu nave con ellos.

—No acabo de entender a qué viene ahora hablar de naves, pero humano creo que deberías recalibrar tu navegador moral —comentó Coran, mientras volvía a toquetear su espléndido bigote.

—Mi navegador moral está perfectamente, muchas gracias —contestó él indignado—. Mi misión es sobrevivir y me ocupa el 100% de mi tiempo. No sé si son conscientes de que tienen una nave y consejeros, pero a mí lo único que me queda en el universo está a años luz.

Y con esto se dio la vuelta y dejó a los dos embajadores de Altea atrás, intercambiando miradas de preocupación. El almuerzo acabó poco después y los dos enviados del rey Alfor se sumieron en reunión tras reunión con altos cargos del imperio galra, por lo que Lance ya no contaba con verlos más.

No sintió ningún remordimiento al quitarse la ropa alteana y dejarla tirada en el suelo de cualquier manera, al volver a embutirse en su uniforme galra del día a día. Por él, aquella princesa, por mi guapa que fuera (y es preciso matizar que era guapa para casi el 70% de los sistemas galácticos), podía eyectarse al vacío si le daba la gana.

Seguía refunfuñando sobre el tema cuando le llegó el aviso de que Allura de Altea quería verlo antes de salir. Y seguía refunfuñando al volver a ponerse el traje alteano y durante todo el camino hacia el hangar en el que le habían dicho que estaba aparcada la nave de la princesa. No obstante, el proceso fue largo, de modo que, para cuando estuvo frente a frente con la deslumbrante melena de la embajadora, ya se le había pasado bastante el enfado.

Los dos embajadores de Altea parecían agotados y deseosos de salir de aquel lugar (y Lance no los culpaba, si hubiera dependido de él, se habría largado con ellos sin pensárselo siquiera). Por las miradas intermitentes que lanzaban a los soldados galra apostados en las puertas del hangar, las negociaciones no debían de haber salido especialmente bien y eso hacía que fuera más raro todavía que estuvieran gastando tiempo que podrían haber utilizado en salir pitando de allí en hablar con él.

—Lance McClain, quería pedirte disculpas por mi actitud de antes, no ha sido correcto por mi parte juzgarte sin tener en cuenta que no eres libre —anunció la princesa en cuanto lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—Disculpas aceptadas, alteza —contestó él, asombrado de que alguien se tomara la molestia de disculparse—. De todas formas, no era necesario, yo aquí no soy nadie.

—Eso es lo que Zarkon quiere que creas, lo que Zarkon quiere que creamos todos —(Zarkon de mi vida, tú eres alien como yo, por eso te quiero tanto y te doy mi existencia)—, que no somos nada, que tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera con nosotros.

—Créame cuando le digo que todo esto viene de mucho antes de que me... invitaran a vivir con el emperador Zarkon ¡Ese Zarkon cómo mola! —dijo Lance, subiendo notablemente el volumen de la parte en la que su captor salía mejor parado.

—Discúlpame, pero dudo que hayas hecho nada tan terrible como para merecerte verte privado de tu libertad, arrastrado de punta a punta del universo como un muñeco, alejado de aquellos a los que quieres. —Los ojos de la princesa estaban llenos de sentimientos, de luz, y por esa razón se veía incapaz de establecer contacto visual con ellos.

—Yo soy un don nadie, aquí, en La Tierra o en Betelgeuse y eso es algo que ningún emperador (¡Por muy magnífico que sea!) podrá cambiar. Esté donde esté soy un gasto de oxígeno y de recursos. Usted no lo entiende, porque es alguien, tiene un destino; la gente como yo no tenemos tanta suerte, ¿Sabe? Si pudiera me cambiaría mil veces por... por otros, que harían muchísimo mejor uso de la vida que yo tiro a la basura día tras día —explicó Lance, con la vista clavada en sus zapatos de imitación alteanos—. Así que adiós, alteza, le deseo mucha suerte en su cruzada por la libertad de todos aquellos que no se molestan en luchar por ella.

Pero esta vez no pudo darse la vuelta y marcharse, porque se encontró con que los brazos de la princesa lo estrechaban en un fuerte abrazo. No había pasado ni un segundo cuando otro par de brazos más (y un bigote colosal) se unieron al abrazo y Lance se encontró en el medio de un sándwich inesperado. Después de tres años de vivir rodeado de gatos espaciales, que solo lo tocaban para ponerle postizos en el cuerpo o meterlo en trajes de salchicha espacial, volvió a recibir afecto.

Por supuesto no estaba preparado para esa muestra de cariño y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar hasta que al separarse de él, Coran le dio un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas (los alteanos eran un pueblo extremadamente aficionado al cine dramático y como tal, necesitaban de ese tipo de inventos).

Mientras los dos embajadores de Altea se separaban de él para subir a su nave y salir de allí, Lance sentía en la punta de la lengua la necesidad de pedirles por favor que le llevaran con ellos, donde fuera, daba igual. Su estómago se retorcía de ganas de salir de allí, de ser libre de nuevo, de recorrer la galaxia con Allura y Coran de Altea. Pero al mismo tiempo era plenamente consciente de que para ellos aceptar sería como escribir una nota de suicidio. ¿De verdad era tan egoísta como para arriesgarse a darles tanta pena como para que se jugaran la vida llevándoselo con ellos? La respuesta estaba clara: no.

Así que los despidió con la mano mientras la compuerta se cerraba (a pesar de que no dejaban de mirarle extrañados, porque no acababan de entender ese movimiento corporal) y apretó el pañuelo lleno de lágrimas contra su pecho mientras los veía desaparecer. En apenas unos minutos no quedaba ni rastro de la princesa y de su consejero y era poco probable que volvieran nunca jamás, porque los galra no eran muy de recibir visitas. Si alguna vez volvieran a la nave, sería para ir de cabeza a los calabozos.

Es probable que de no estar dándole vueltas a todo lo que le recorría por dentro, Lance se hubiera dado cuenta de que los guardias no estaban apostados en la puerta. Es probable que, de haber registrado esta extraña circunstancia, hubiera dado la voz de alarma. Pero el caso es que tenía los ojos hinchados y un dolor de cabeza en ciernes y solo quería volver a su cuarto. Por lo que no registró nada extraño hasta que escuchó una tosecilla detrás de él y al girarse para comprobar de dónde venía ese ruido, se dio de bruces con tres desconocidos... humanos.

Una enana, un gigante y un… ¿tío bueno?

—¿Pero qué? —se preguntó Lance en voz alta.

Y eso fue todo lo que dijo, porque el más grande de los tres procedió a golpearle la cabeza con algo y se hizo de noche. Con su último atisbo de consciencia, Lance solo tuvo tiempo de registrar que lo estaban volviendo a secuestrar y a gemir un:

—O no, otra vez no.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que hace bastante que publiqué el primer capítulo, pero muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el primero y a los que han llegado hasta aquí para leer el segundo (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la segunda temporada...).
> 
> No sé cuándo, pero yo este fanfic lo voy a terminar. Prometido.

**Author's Note:**

> Si os ha gustado dejad un review o pasaros por mi [tumblr](http://darkchocolatedigestivebiscuits.tumblr.com/). Comentarios, mensajes, promps e ideas serán bien recibidos. No muerdo y me muero de ganas de escribir más klance ^^


End file.
